Surprise, surprise
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Ketakutan yang terbesar adalah ketakutan akan ketidaktahuan. Dan itulah sebabnya manusia ingin mencari tahu. Sayangnya, keingintahuan mereka berbuah petaka. Proyek puisi, puisi 1# : Five Nights at Freddy's


**Surprise, surprise**

 **Ambar Albatros fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Ini adalah proyek puisi Author dimana satu puisi satu fandom.**

 **Puisi #1 – Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

Surprise, surprise

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari

Berlari kesana kemari

Membawa sepiring kue kecil

Untuk dibagikan ke anak-anak

.

Lelaki itu

Dengan setelan formalnya itu

Dengan topi hitamnya itu

Yang mempunyai sepasang safir itu

Terlalu sibuk

Dengan anak-anak yang kelaparan

.

Seorang gitaris

Dengan pita merah

Melilit di lehernya bagaikan kalung

Parasnya yang manis

Membuat semua bingung

Lelaki kah

Wanita kah

Siapa yang tahu?

.

Dimana ada penutup mata

Di sanalah para bajak laut berada

Ia yang tersesat di lautan

Dan akhirnya menemukan daratan

Kembali ke tempat asalnya

Dan menceritakan seluruh petualangannya

.

Boneka itu

Menangiskah?

Tersenyumkah?

Entahlah, tak ada yang mengerti

Boneka itu

Ia yang selalu dikendalikan itu

Ingin sekali memberi perintah

.

Balon

Balon ada dimana-mana

Lihatlah ke sana

Anak kecil itu

Yang bertopi baling-baling itu

Menjual balon

Banyak sekali

.

Seorang _tsundere_

Menghadapi sebuah bahaya mematikan

Dalam hati ia bertanya

Apakah ia ingin menjadi bajak laut?

Ataukah bermain dengan boneka beruang

Di masa kecilnya itu

.

Ia mengerti

Namun ia tak percaya

Dan ia ingin mencari tahu

Semua kebenarannya

Walaupun

Ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya

.

Hanya sekali dalam hidupnya

Ia berurusan dengan setan

Ia tak ingin tahu lagi

Namun ia tetap penasaran

Dari lubuk hatinya

Memiliki satu pertanyaan

Kenapa?

.

"Halo halo?"

Tiap malam ia berkata seperti itu

Berbicara seolah olah ada yang mendengar

Hanya untuk menutupi

Rasa takut yang mencekam ini

Siapa gerangan yang tak takut

Jika nyawanya terancam?

.

Ungu bukan untuk janda

Namun ungu itu berharga

Karena dalam mencari pigmen ungu itu

Kalian harus menyelami samudera nun jauh di sana

Mungkin ia sama berharganya

Namun

Jangan kau racuni dia

Atau ia akan memberi racun

Yang berlipat ganda

Kepada mereka yang tak berdosa

.

Menurutmu

Apa diejek itu enak?

Menurutmu

Apakah dijahili itu enak?

Apalagi

Jika orang yang bertalian darah denganmu yang melakukan itu

Menurut lelaki muda ini

Tidak sama sekali

Ia selalu diganggu oleh sang abang

Namun ia tak dapat melawan

Ia hanya bisa menangis

Meratapi nasib

.

Sekelompok anak yang beranjak dewasa

Memakai empat topeng berbeda

Beruang bertopi

Kelinci ungu

Rubah bajak laut

Dan ayam muda

Mereka yang suka menjahili orang

Dan akhirnya berimbas

Pada kematian seseorang

.

Ia yang pertama

Yang memiliki kebencian ini

Ia jugalah yang melihat semuanya

Semua kronologinya

Ia jugalah yang membantu mereka

Menjalankan balas dendam mereka

.

Emas

Adalah lambang kebahagiaan

Adalah lambang kemakmuran

Bagi sepasang saudara tersebut

Tragis memang

Ketika mengingat tragedi

Yang memisahkan hubungan mereka

Bagaikan tembok

Yang sangat sulit, bahkan tak dapat

Mereka tembus

Tragis memang

.

Mimpi buruk

Selalu menghantui

Pagi dan malam

Tak ada yang dapat lepas darinya

Ia yang selalu menghantui

Ia yang selalu bermain

Dan bersenang senang

Dengan objek mainannya

.

Ketakutan yang terbesar

Adalah ketakutan akan ketidaktahuan

Manusia adalah makhluk yang sealu ingin tahu

Mereka meminta kejelasan

Akan bahaya yang akan menerkam

Segala rasa penasaran itu

.

Apakah kamu ingin menjadi seperti mereka

Para pelaku dan para korban

Yang mengetahui rahasia tersebut

Apa kau yakin ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini

Dimana

Mayat manusia dibiarkan membusuk

Di dalam kostum animatronik

Milik Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria

.

.

.

Reynaldo Rianto

Agustus 2017

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **Ketika sebuah puisi yang kece abis endingnya diedit hanya karena takut menjadi fanfic reader insert.**

 **Okelah, selamat bertemu dengan saya lagi, Ambar Albatros. Nah, bagaimana dengan puisi saya ini? Apakah ada kesalahan penulisan seperti typo ... kesalahan penulisan kan typo toh- Atau ada kata yang lebih baik untuk menggantikan beberapa kata di dalam puisi ini? Saran dan masukkannya ditunggu di kolom komentar ya ^^**

 **At least dan yang paling krusial, abaikanlah OC NG FNAF tiga milikku yang tahu tentang FNAF 4 yo. Habis kalau akhir dari puisinya mengikuti draft aslinya, entar malah jadi reader insert ... ya aku tahu aku udah nulis ini di atas.**

 **TUJUH BELAS AGUSTUS TAHUN EMPAT LIMA- (*Author digorok Rey /eh)**

 **Semoga bertemu di fanfic berikutnya~**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
